Thoughts of Me
by sainlyinsain
Summary: Lord Voldemort is on the rise and Charlie Malcolm is just trying to get through her sixth year at Hogwarts without worry for her father and brother taking over. This Hufflepuff is in for the ride of her life when no other than Harry Potter takes an interest in her after a chance re-introduction. New-ish friends, hard-ish homework, and romantic-ish feelings. What a time to be alive.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Charlotte Malcolm and any OC that happens to make an appearance in this story.**

 **This is actually a rewrite of a story I had written a couple years ago, and I'm changing a LOT, so it's almost like a whole new story but with the same characters? So different love interest and different...everything... but it doesn't matter because no one has ever read the other story so there is no confusion! Okay! On to the story!**

* * *

"Dad, are you sure you want me to go back to school this year?" I watched as my dad went through everything in my trunk, a pain in the arse habit that he's done since first year. His glasses had slid down to the tip of his nose, but he didn't notice them as all of my clothes, books, and stationary floated around the room only to be put back into the worn trunk they had just left. He muttered under his breath, so quiet I couldn't hear him, lost in his task. I sighed and looked out the window, watching my younger brother Joshua kick a Quaffle around like it was a football with our dog Gemma, a huge black lab. I smiled fondly as he kicked it into the ugly begonia bushes by the porch steps and looked around guiltily before gingerly picking it up and moving to another portion of the backyard to play. The afternoon sunshine made his dark, curly hair seem to glow as it bounced against his forehead.

I turned away from my window as I heard the sound of my trunk closing to see my father looking proud of himself. He fixed his glasses and ran a hand through his thinning blond hair, looking around the room with that weird sad smile parents always get when they're about to get reminiscent and start telling stories about the time you ran naked through the house covered head to toe in pudding when you were three.

"Yes, education is everything." I nodded and nearly collapsed on my bed by the sudden onslaught of hesitation I felt. My little yellow room always felt so empty the night before I left for Hogwarts, and this year was no different. I had spent so little time in this room, my favorite place in the world, this summer that it left a small lump in my throat. The short bookshelves that lined one wall were bare, besides the shelf that held my photo albums, as was the cork board that hung over my bed. The posters that usually graced my walls were rolled tightly and placed inside a compartment of my trunk, probably alphabetized by subject (thanks Dad). My small desk looked clean for once and the woven rug that my dad made when I was ten was looking sad and threadbare. My lace curtains fluttered in the summer breeze, bringing with it the smell of the begonias Joshua had ruined earlier. Josh.

"What about Josh? He-" My dad laughed as he sat on the bed next to me, leaning back on his hands. His brown eyes looked into my own, that same sad smile on his face. We looked so much a like I could be his clone if I wasn't, well, a girl. My dad always reminded me of a sunflower, with his blond hair and his bright brown eyes. We both had slim faces and straight noses with high cheekbones, except mine were splattered with freckles. My dad would play connect the dots on my face when I was feeling sad when I was younger, and I could tell he was doing it right now as his eyes roamed my face. He grinned at me.

"Charlotte, as much as you may believe so, you are not his mother. I do know my fair share about raising kids." I tried to smile at his earnestness, but I couldn't find the heart. I was mortified as my bottom lip started to wobble. I was overcome with homesickness, and I hadn't even left yet. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me as I tried to blink the tears away. "What's going on, baby?" He asked, running a hand through my blonde hair.

I didn't answer, just hugged him closer to me. I wasn't going to tell him that I had been secretly reading the Daily Prophet he kept throwing out.

I couldn't tell him that I was scared to leave because I wasn't sure I would have anything to come back to.

I couldn't tell him that I was scared for him. For Josh. For myself.

"I think I'm just feeling emotional because this is the last year I'll have Hogwarts all to myself before Josh comes and wreaks his havoc." I pulled back and wiped my eyes as we both laughed. My dad let his arms fall away and he pushed himself off the bed.

"Well, I think I'm going to go start on dinner. How about we eat in the backyard? An old fashioned Malcolm picnic?" I nodded enthusiastically, trying to reassure him that I was fine, and he shot me a thumbs up before leaving the room. I sighed as I fell back against my pillows and and stared at the crown molding. My mind was reeling with doubts of the upcoming year. I thought over my fifth year, the back of my left hand stinging as I thought about that horrid witch Umbridge. Hogwarts had been through so much, will it go back to normal? Who would be teaching DADA this year? Were we going to continue Dumbledore's army?

 _Meow._ I looked over at the door to see my cat, Merlin, rubbing herself against the doorjamb. She was all black with big green eyes, a joke from my dad when I got my Hogwarts letter. Every witch has to have a black cat.

"Merlin, come here girl." She lazily made her way to my bed, where she jumped up and made herself comfy on my stomach and stayed there until the sun went down and dusk settled over Exeter.

"Charlotte! Dinner's ready!" My dad called up the stairs. Merlin jumped off the bed to go hide as I rolled out of bed and made my way to the kitchen just in time to see my dad wave his wand and bowls of potato and pasta salad float out the door, followed by a plate of elaborate ham and turkey sandwiches, along with a jug of pumpkin juice. I grabbed plates, cups, silverware, and napkins and made my way to the old elm tree that shadowed the back yard. We lived right on the outskirts of town, and I could hear the chimes of the bells of the cathedral in the distance.

Josh was already sitting cross-legged on an old quilt, leaning against Gemma, talking animatedly as my dad made sure that the bowls and platter of sandwiches made it safely to the ground. Once the food was safe, dad waved his wand and with a quick charm several little balls of light shot out of the end of his wand and bounced softly in the air around our heads.

"Charlie! Dad said that we're going to go see a Holyhead Harpies match during the hols! Right Dad? Riiiight?" My dad ruffled his hair and winked at me. Gemma barked at the action.

"That's only if Charlotte gets good grades for the term." Josh looked up at me sharply, his baby blue eyes narrowed behind his glasses, and I laughed as I handed plates and forks out. We kept conversation light: Quidditch, the classes I was taking this year, how excited Josh was for Hogwarts next year, and whether dad's Great Aunt Greta would die anytime soon. She was almost 90 years old and could barely see, but she had ears like a bat. Every Christmas she wore every single piece of jewelry she owned. Once when I was six or seven I asked her why she did that and she said that she thought it distracted from her wrinkles. She was a good time, Great Aunt Greta. Dad was a muggleborn, and because they obviously couldn't know about Hogwarts, we moved to Exeter when I was ten so we had the excuse of being too far away to come visit all the time.

After it had gotten dark enough that even with the bright orbs flouncing around our heads we could barely see each other, we packed everything up and went inside. I watched my brother and my dad race to set up a game of wizard's chess as I did the dishes, per usual.

After the kitchen was cleaned up and the leftovers safely in the fridge, I walked into the kitchen to see both of them staring intently at the board, hands folded under their chins and glasses slid down to the end of their noses. The chess pieces were yelling instructions at them, but neither were listening.

"I'm heading up to bed, don't stay up to late okay? Guys?" They waved their hands at me, but I received no other response. I kissed their heads and rolled my eyes before heading for a quick shower and a good night's rest before heading back to school for my sixth year.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Joshie. I'll be home in a few months. We're going to see the Harpies, yeah?" I was kneeling in front of Josh, his hands in mine, trying to lift his spirits a little bit before I boarded the train. Merlin meowed from her perch on my trunk impatiently. Joshua's eyes were filling with tears, the sight tugging on my heart strings. It seems like I'm not the only one feeling a little emotional about my departure this year.

"I guess, whatever." He mumbled and sniffed. I sighed as I stood up, straightening my skirt. I hugged my dad hard, and kissed his cheek. I carded my fingers through Josh's hair, grinning when he leaned into my hand.

"Remember, Dad, Josh has football practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and games are always on Sundays at three. His tournament is going to be a few weeks before Halloween. He needs to keep up his schoolwork, and eat his vegetables. Oh, and make sure that he doesn't eat too many-" My dad laughed and ruffled my hair. I ducked and swatted his hand away, scowling. I fixed the mussed hair and huffed.

"I know, Charlie, I know. I vaguely remember how to be a dad without your help." I grinned sheepishly, about to quip back, when a small train ran into my side, arms wrapping around my waist like iron bars.

"Oh, sweetie." I said as I wrapped my arms around my nine year old brother. Tears sprung into my eyes as I leaned down to press kisses to his hair. He sniffed a few times and pulled away only when the train's five minute warning sounded. I stepped back and looked at my dad and baby brother, my boys, and grabbed the handle of my trunk in one hand and Merlin in my other.

"Well, I'll see the both of you at Christmas. I love you."

"Make Hufflepuff proud, love." My dad said, a grin on his face as he tugged on his own black and yellow scarf. I nodded firmly and turned towards the train, worming my way through the masses to board the train and find my friends. All two of them. Meagan Fawley and Susan Bones. Hannah Abbot sometimes, but she liked to hang around the boys in our year more than us, which was perfectly fine, but a girl can only handle so much, ya know?

I peered into the compartments, searching for Meagan and Susan, hoping that we'll be able to have a compartment all to ourselves this year.

"Charlie, here!" A hand hooked around my elbow and I was pulled into the compartment on my right, knees banging against the door, throwing me off balance. Merlin yowled and ran for cover as my trunk landed with a loud thud on the floor. I landed haphazardly on one of the seats.

"Oi, you wanker!" I said as I sat upright on the bench. I rolled my eyes at Meagan, who was laughing so hard her hair was shaking. Susan just rolled her eyes and cooed at Merlin, who was hiding underneath the opposite bench, fur standing on end. I was surprised to see how long she had let her hair grow, as the end of her auburn braid reached the middle of her back.

"Have a good trip?" Meagan asked through her giggles, pulling her heavy curls up into a bun, the gold of her family crest glinting in contrast with the dark skin of her wrist. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Please, will you get some better jokes?" She snorted.

"Nope." I nodded, rolling my eyes. I watched Susan coax Merlin out from under the seat, stroking her fur as the cat settled into her arms. I helped her up from the floor, studying her face as we settled next to each other while the train began to move.

"I'm fine, Charlie." She said quietly, eyes glued to my cat in her arms. Her fingers stayed buried in charcoal fur, but I could feel her body shaking next to me. She finally looked up at me, her grey eyes bright with tears. Merlin jumped from her lap.

"Sue..." I wrapped her in my arms, holding her tightly as she sobbed on my shoulder. Meagan sat down on the other side of her and rubbed her back, locking her sorrowful coffee-colored eyes with mine. I closed my eyes and kissed Susan's head, tears dripping down my own face at the sound of my best friend's grief.

Amelia Bones had been a fair woman, noble, loyal, and the biggest inspiration to the last few generations of Hufflepuffs who were seen as too soft to be Aurors. She was a prominent part of Susan's life, and so she was a prominent part in all three of our lives. She was often at the Bones house when we were younger. The news of her murder was a shock, and it broke all of our hearts, but Susan's family had suffered so much already. Susan had said in her last letter that her father was so overcome with grief of his sister that he had had to go to St. Mungos for the time being.

"We're going to be okay." I whispered, kissing her head one more time. Her sobs only got louder.

* * *

"So, what do you think happened to Dumbledore's hand?" Susan asked as we started to pile our plates up. Across the room at the Slytherin table sat Megan, the tight smile she sent us an indicator about how uncomfortable she felt. We gave her sympathetic smiles as she turned around to sass Pansy Parkinson. I hope that for Meagan's sake that things get easier this year between her and her dorm mates. Especially from Parkinson. It seemed that for the most part, nobody cared that Meagan hung around with us, but there were a few Slytherins in our year that were really hard on her.

"Dunno, Sue, but I would think that if it wasn't serious it wouldn't look like that." I replied as I polished off my dinner. She nodded, poking at the broccoli on her plate. Holding back the automatic "don't play with your food", I chattered with my House mates, trying to keep the attention off of her.

"Charlie! Sue!" Hannah Abbott plopped down across the table from us, smiling widely, and pushing her chest out. There, next to the House crest on her cloak, sat the Prefect badge.

"Oh Hannah, you've been made Prefect! How lovely!" I cooed, happy for our friend who tried so hard to be on top. Hannah deserved it, and she preened under the attention.

"Thanks!" She paused, tugging on a lock of hair. Hannah's hair fell in silky sheets to her elbows in the color of sand, framing her baby blue eyes perfectly. Her hair made me hate my own butterscotch-colored tangles. She touched Susan's hand briefly, shooting her a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry Sue. Your aunt was an amazing witch." Susan smiled gratefully at Hannah and sniffed.

"She was, wasn't she?" We both nodded and I squeezed her shoulder, hoping beyond hope that this was the worst to come. I shifted in my seat, trying to give Susan and Hannah some privacy while they talked, when my sight landed on Harry Potter at the Gryffindor table. His eyes, vivid like emeralds, were watching Susan. His hair was wild as ever, and his skin was tanned, probably from playing Quidditch all summer. He paled as our eyes met, but I just nodded and went back to my dinner. My heart beat wildly in my chest at being caught, and Merlin it felt like my face was on fire. He had grown over the summer, his face had lost some of that youthful look. My heart sank for him.

So many students at Hogwarts knew so much sorrow, so much trauma, it's a wonder any of us weren't insane.

* * *

 **So, if you can't tell, I'm rolling with a POC Harry, because if Hermione can be black, why can't Harry be brown? Particularly Indian. I have some real nifty ideas about this and I can't wait to try them out. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Charlie and Meagan. My bbs.

* * *

"Hey, Bones, do you know if it was the same Death Eaters that-"

"Beat it, if you know what's good for you." I said to the fifth year Ravenclaw, partially standing from my seat in the library as he rolled his eyes and swaggered back to his group of friends. I sat back down with a huff, Sue's hand on my shoulder, and waited until her eyes were back on her paper before jinxing him. I stuffed my wand back up my sleeve and peered over at Sue's paper, glimpsing him fall out of the corner of my eye. I sniggered, shrugging at the disapproving look my best friend was sending me.

"What? He deserved it." I defended myself. She rolled her eyes, but squeezed my hand nonetheless.

Everyone has been coming up to Susan and asking about the deaths in her family, even from the First War. If Meagan was with us, nobody usually came up to us, but on the rare occasions she wasn't, students from all of the houses tried to come up and ask questions. I did my best to keep them away, but people were busybodies and they didn't care if their questions brought up pain and grief for Susan, they didn't care that her grief was so fresh, that everything was so fresh for her family right now. They were careless, and it made me so angry.

"You know, you can't protect me from everything." She said quietly after we had gone back to our Ancient Runes papers. I shrugged, feeling my neck and cheeks burn, as we locked eyes. Her hair was French braided perfectly in two long braids down her back, and her face was free of flaws, save the heavy bags under her quicksilver eyes. How could I not attempt to protect her when those eyes were always on the verge of tears, when every time she looked at me I got this fierce ache in my chest for her.

"I can try, can't I?" She nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"I can fight my own battles." I nodded, Susan was a great dueler, there was no doubt about it.

"Doesn't mean you have to, yeah?" She nodded once again, but the smile dropped.

"Who's going to watch your back when you're spending all your time on others. You don't always-" I stood up, checking my watch, and shoved my books into my bag. This was an old argument, one I did not want to get in.

"Potions starts in twenty minutes, and I want to make sure that I get there on time." Susan sighed, but agreed, and gathered her own things. She was not taking Potions, as she desperately hated the subject but was good at it. We parted ways at the Entrance Hall, her on her way to Care of Magical Creatures as I made my way to the dungeons. For the second week of school, I already had heaps of homework. I had multiple chapters to read for Ancient Runes, Charms, and Transfigurations, not to mention the essays and practical application, and to practice nonverbal spells for DADA, which had been highly amusing the first day. Harry Potter had, unsurprisingly, been super sassy to Snape which had earned him detention and my admiration. I had met his green eyes so many times since school began, as we had nearly identical schedules, but hadn't spoken to each other. He had grown so much over the summer, he was nearly a foot taller than me now, he had to be at least six foot, and he had skin almost as dark as Meagan's. Merlin, when did scrawny Harry Potter become so attractive?

"Hey, Charlie." I nearly bumped into the chest in front of me. I craned my head backwards to gaze into the eyes of who I had just been obsessing over.

"Oh, hiya Harry." I smiled, groaning internally as I could feel the blush working its way from my neck to my face. Harry gave an easy smile and hitched his bag a little higher up on his shoulder.

"So, what do you think about Slughorn? A right upgrade from Snape, yeah?" I laughed and nodded, tucking a loose, blonde tendril that had escaped the haphazard pony tail at the back of my head behind my ear.

"Merlin, yes. I liked Potions then, but it has become exponentially better having a teacher that doesn't make me feel like I'm being watched by Dracula." Harry snorted at that, making my heart flutter. Oh no.

"See, I knew I couldn't be the only one who thought that!" Before I could reply, Slughorn opened the door to the classroom and Harry trotted off back to his friends with nothing but a wave and a grin. I controlled the urge to sigh as I slunk through the door and collapsed into the chair next to Ernie.

"Hey, Ern." I took out my shrunken scales, cauldron, and potion kit before grabbing a couple pens, one black, one green. I refuse, _refuse_ , to use quills. A small planner was the last thing to leave my bag, and I looked up to see Ernie watching me, his bright brown eyes sparkling.

"So, is your trunk and bed with you as well? Or did you decide that you only needed three quarters of your dorm today?" Shaking my head, I tapped my wand and returned my shrunken items to their normal size.

"You should know by now, Ernie, that organization is the key to success." He only rolled his eyes, bringing out his own tools for class.

"Would you guys mind terribly if I sat over here for class today?" I turned to see Hermione Granger with her arms full, an apologetic smile on her face. I smiled and shoved Ernie over.

"Course not! Our table is always open to brilliance, Hermione." She blushed and thanked me, sitting down and setting her things up. She eyed my pens and laughed.

"Pens?" I nodded and prodded my bag with my shoe.

"I also have a few spiral notebooks in there. Makes taking magical notes and rough drafts so much easier." Her eyes sparkled as we both laughed. I may not have been Muggleborn like her, but we had spent the last few years bonding over the practicality of Muggle stationary. We had been in many of the same classes since third year, and had grown a little closer after Susan and I joined Dumbledore's Army last year. She was nice, and wicked smart, and we might not have been the closest or best of friends, but she was great to hang around.

* * *

I was walking out of Potions, both hands buried in my bag looking for my Ancient Rune notes when a hand touched my elbow. I turned to Hermione, who stood before me, again, with a small smile.

"I was still wondering if you were having those study groups?" Ah, study groups. Last year, in an attempt to keep socializing with my friends while studying for O.W.L.S, I had organized study groups for every subject we took. They were small, just me, Meg, and Sue, but sooner rather than later a few other people had joined and there was a small circle of about eight of us exchanging notes and the like for the year. It was nice.

"Of course! I'm actually headed to the Ancient Runes one right now, if you want to join. Afraid it's just me and the girls so far." Hermione nodded vigorously and fell into step next to me.

"What's this I hear about study groups?"

"Jeez, Hermione, it's only our second week back!" I looked over my shoulder to see Harry and Ron Weasley striding towards us. Hermione rolled her eyes and stopped, turning towards her friends.

"Look, just because we don't have O.W.L.S this year doesn't mean-" I put an arm on her elbow, giving it a gentle squeeze. I turned to the boys.

"You know, the term "study group" is just girl code." Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Ron beat her to it.

"Girl code for what?"

"Well, let me just say that I know far too much about some of you Gryffindors if you ask me. Hermione here has been coming to the study groups since last year. Tsk tsk, honestly boys." I looped an arm through her elbow and led her away from the bemused boys, and spoke loudly enough for them to hear me before we turned the corner.

"Now, you'll never guess what Meagan told me about Terry Boot!" After they were out of sight, I tugged her along quickly before we both burst into giggles.

"Oh, they'll never buy it! They know I'm not a gossiper. You don't think I'm telling trade-secrets, do you?" She clasped her hands as we paused on the staircase as it moved. Susan has the same habit, and without thinking, I took one of her hands and squeezed it. She looked slightly surprised, and I let her hand drop quickly.

"Sorry, but no, I don't think so. I think they'll be more interested in the fact that you're going to go hang out with two Hufflepuffs and a Slytherin." She pursed her lips and sighed.

"Meagan is a really nice girl, and you know I don't care about the fact that we're from different houses." I nod, pride running through me at the mention of one of my best friends. She was right, but I couldn't help remember her initial reaction the first time I mentioned Meagan's house.

 _Are you sure you can trust her?_

 **With my life.**

She had never said anything else on the subject.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wish I was one of those authors who wrote really long chapters, so if they didn't update their story that often it would be okay because their chapters are like 5,000+ words long, but I am not. So, here is an average length chapter after two months of being away. Ciao!**

 **P.S: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything really, besides Charlie. xx**

* * *

"Quidditch tryouts!" I looked up from the novel in my lap to see Wayne Hopkins, a seventh year and the Quidditch captain this year, slapping a paper on the low coffee table in front me where my feet rested.

"Very exciting, why are you telling me, Hopkins?" Wayne was adorable, with chocolate skin and amber eyes that shined with kindness. It was no wonder that he had been chosen to be Head Boy, he was amicable and a fierce team player. Alas, he was obsessed with trying to get me to try out for the Quidditch team and had been since a summer game once played before my fourth year.

"I'm telling you, Malcolm, because I need a Seeker, a decent one, and honestly, you're the only one I know that has the talent." When I didn't answer, his lower lip trembled dramatically as he clasped his hands under his chin; it was all very adorable.

"You saw me play once in a game a couple years ago, how could you even know that I'm still any good?" He laughed and clapped me once on the shoulder, causing me to lose the grip I had on my book. I cursed as it fell to the floor, losing my spot.

"Oops, sorry," he picked the book up, "but, playing Quidditch is like riding a broom, you don't forget! Look, can you just sign the paper and if you honestly don't want to try out next Saturday then you don't have to." The fire reflected off his amber eyes as they stared me down pleadingly.

"Oh, alright! Alright, give me the bloody paper." I sighed and reached for a pen from my bag. He laughed and shoved it into my hands, watching giddily as I signed my name and what was probably my death warrant.

"Oi, Charlie, you're the bloody best!" He shot me a smile before moving onto the next unsuspecting soul. I shook my head and went back to my book, but I could no longer focus on the plot. I had hippogryphs in my stomach, and I couldn't quell the nerves I was feeling.

"Hey." I looked up briefly as Sue sat next to me and began to undo the plaits that hung over her shoulders. I rubbed my forehead, suddenly feeling exhausted as I told Sue about what had just transpired.

"I think that you'd be brilliant, actually." She said after a brief pause, causing me to look up at her, eyes wide. She looked sort of silly with half of her hair braided and the other half loose in soft waves, but I didn't feel like giggling at her. I felt like my skin was all of a sudden one size too small and I couldn't find the zipper to take it off.

"I'm going for a walk," I said softly, grabbing my bag as I stood up. Sue also went to stand but I stopped her, squeezing her shoulder as I walked past her. "alone." I didn't look back as I scrambled out of the barrel and into the hallway, heading away from the kitchens and towards the third floor.

Once on the third floor, making sure to stay to the shadows and keep as quiet as I could, I slipped into the Armour Gallery, and began searching for the door that lead into the trophy room.

"Damn." I muttered after ten minutes of searching with nothing to show for it.

"The door's moved again." A voice said suddenly. Whipping around, I nearly fell against the wall as I caught sight of a boy sitting next to one of the Knights. "Dear God, mate, you nearly scared me to death!" I chuckled as I tightened my pony tail. I took a step closer and recognized who it was and tried to keep myself from recoiling.

"What are you doing in here, Malfoy?" He lifted his head, his steely eyes dark in the candlelight, and smirked.

"I could ask you the same, Hufflepuff. Aren't you all supposed to be brown-nosing do-gooders? What's got you out past curfew?" I rolled my eyes and shifted away from him.

"I asked first, and if we're going to believe stereotypes then surely you must be plotting some evil, nasty, plan to kill all of us innocents right?" My voice was like ice, and my hand was on my wand in the pocket of my robes. I was met with silence, and I expect that if I had been talking to anyone else, they might have recoiled from my tone. Still, I could see something flash in the storm of his eyes like lightning.

"You don't believe that."

"Don't I?"

"You couldn't, Meagan Fawley is one of your best friends isn't she?" I paused, slightly surprised that he knew about mine and Meagan's friendship. I sighed, my shoulders slumping as I leaned against a suit of armor.

"Touche." There's that smirk again, not quite a smile but it was more than a sneer. What was that awful feeling in the pit of my stomach? He shifted once, shoving his hands back into his pockets, and looked to the back wall where the door was supposed to be.

"So, what's your reason for needing the Trophy Room?" I raised an eyebrow, channeling Meagan's calm confidence as I stared at Malfoy.

"Well, you see, that's not really any of your business, is it?" He snorted, the side of his thin mouth lifting up. There was a dimple there. Oh my.

"Humor me, Hufflepuff." I scoffed as he winked at me. I knew Draco Malfoy knew my name, it's hard not to know the name of everyone in your year when you've been in the same classes with them for six years. The way he's looking at me, like the cat, or snake, that's caught the canary, I know he knows my name, and he knows I know it.

"Leave me alone, you serpent." I hissed, but the insult on made him laugh. Honest to God laugh. His pale hair fell from his forehead as he threw his head back, his arms holding his sides as his chuckles echoed against the suits of armor around us. His laugh was like a drum beat, heavy and full and loud, and it was something that I had never seen before. I've seen very few people laugh so fully, let alone at an insult. That weird feeling is back.

"You know," he said, rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes, "nobody has ever called me that before...Charlotte."

"God, anything but the full name. I almost prefer you calling me Hufflepuff." He said nothing, but he looked at me with that smirk and his lightning eyes, and I almost didn't mind the way my name rolled off his lips.

"We'll work on it, I'll have you calling me Charlie before you know it."

"We'll see."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Please comment and let me know how you like it so far, I really appreciate it!**


End file.
